Ruby Gloom:Telephone
by rubygloomfan1
Summary: Read Ruby gloom: love is forever before reading this story. 7 teens. Rachel,Skullen, Irose, Dan, Tom, McKenna, and Screamy. Have to go to military school After causing alot. Of trouble these past Years. Will these 7 teens fit in? Will they find romance? Or cause drama. Find out in telephone. Rated T FOr language and violence
1. Chapter 1:opening

ruby gloom: telephone sneak peek

* * *

Rachel:LMFAO SERIOUSLY HAHA THATS FUNNY IROSE!

Irose: haha ya

rachel:so do u really think skullen likes me?

Irose:idk well I gotta go. dinner time. -hangs up-

rachel:kk. *puts phone on table*

ruby:young lady! Stop using your phone! Remember your grounded for releasing those frogs free at the science fair. And u got suspended. I'm not even sure if you really are my daugther. You have dark red hair and u don't do anything but cause trouble.

rachel: I'm sorry..

ruby:*takes Rachel's phone away*

rachel:MOM DONT! THAT'S MINE! IM WAITING FOR AN IMPORTANT CALL FROM SKULLEN!

ruby:sorry but no dance ethier.

rachel:UGH I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU AND DAD WOULD TREAT ME LIKE AN ADULT AND Not a FREAKN CHILD! I'm 15 And you make me sleep at 8:30! UGH -slams door- *cries on bed* u know idk If I'm mostly a human or skeleton. alive or dead? Well I do have my dad's green eyes. Mom's hair In a way. I have a skeleton leg and that's it and I'm mostly human. *sighs* just wait for dinner until sad comes back and mom tells him about Military school. She said it over the phone with IRose's mother. that we both deserve it. Mckenna and Dan and Tom and skullen and Screamy. Are probably going

Skullboy:SWEETIE COME HERE FOR A SECOND

Rachel:-comes out of room- yes daddy?

Skullboy:me and your mother decided you should go to military school

rachel: I heard. Plus I know why! YOU BOTH HATED HOW I TURNED out. 3 years. There! So u can have another child behind your own daugther's back! *begins to cry* GO AHEAD HAVE ANOTHER CHILD THAT'S BETTER THAN YOUR ONLY CHILD HATE ME ALL U WANT! *slams door to bedroom*

ruby:what was that about?

skullboy: *hands are on forehead* I have no idea. I'm going to talk to her ruby:no I will. she is my daughter and I'm he. Mother and e hareal trollyyyu bonded.

Skullboy:go to your DAUGTHER before she gets more mean.

ruby: *goes inside rachel's room*

- this is just a sneak peek. I swill update this one after I finsh love is forever because this story is the sequel To love is forever. Kk hope u enjoy and bye!-


	2. Chapter 2: newbies and approval

_ Ruby gloom: telephone (part two story of love is forever)_

* * *

_Rachel:what do u want? Plus it's the 21st century here!_

_ruby:I'm sorry that this is a big change. _

_Rachel:I will never be prom queen! I will never graduate and get my diploma , I will never Get a degree in college!_

_ruby:umm sweetie your get gonna get out when your 18 _

_rachel:WHAT!? _

_ruby: Irose and Mckenna are going. so is Tom,Dan,and skullen,and screamy. rachel: :/_

_ruby:start packing. U leave tomorrow._

_skullboy:so?_

_ruby:she's ummmm less meanish._

_skullboy:I gotta. Admit I'm gonna miss that little miss adituide and prankster_

_ruby:ya we will.._

_skullboy:lol. _

_ruby: well ya I gotta go to work. Bye! _

_Skullboy:bye sweetie! _

_Ruby:*leaves*_

_skullboy:YAY IM IN CHARGE! _

_Ruby:*comes in* oh almost forgot *turns on the nanny cam 9000* sorry but that is in charge. *leaves*_

_skullboy: damn it!_

_-the next day...-_

_skullboy:so u have everything _

_rachel:yes daddy. Bye! _

_Bus driver:hurry up! _

_Rachel:*goes in bus and sees gang already* _

_skullen:h-hi rachel._

_rachel:hi *blushes*_

_tom: :l *gets mad* _

_dan:*whispers* she will never like you! _

_Tom:thanks for making it worse :/_

_rachel*sits next to Irose* hey hey!_

_Irose:oh hey hey! Do u think Dan notices me?_

_rachel:yup but what's creeping me out is that Tom is checkin me out. this is bad mckenna likes Tom.i like skullen not Tom._

_irose:*nods*_

_rachel:*phone rings and picks up* OKAY MOM JUST OKAY! IM OKAY! GOSH *hangs up* _

_tom: I will tellRachel how I feel._

_dan: you better._

_Mckenna:*calls someone* _

_phone: the number you tried to reach is not in service at this your number or call again._

_Rachel:hello hello baby im you called out can't here a thing I can't here CANT hear I'm kinda busy x5_

_irose kinda busy. STOP CALLING I DONT WANNA THINK ANYMORE! _

_Rachel:left my haiOman my heart on the dance floor_

_irose:stop telephoning me! _

_bus rider:GIRLS SHUT BEFORE I THROW U OUT THE BUS SND RUN U OVER LIKE HOBOS HAVIG SEZUIRES calling for there little blankie! _

_Irose: o.o_

_rachel:okay geesh._

_irose:ikr _

_everyone :*laughs* _

_bus driver:we are here! GLOOM home for three years._

_rachel:it's um okay _

_tom:Rachel I gotta tell you something. _

_Rachel:what?_

_tom: I like you._

_rachel:sorry but i dont fell the same way._

_tom:*kisses her*_

_rachel:*slaps him* DUDE I SAID NO! NO IS NO! *storms out*_

_tom:what have I done!? Man I ruined it!_

_Dan: not for skullen look he kissed her and she's saying that they are a couple now I think_

_tom: They like each other. I should get I. There way._

_dan:ya._

_mckenna:Sighs* well this is my home I got this punishment._

_milatary cheir:OKAY! GIRLS UR DUTY FOR NOW IS TO PUT A PONY WE ARE GOIG TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD. fifth ats your duty for now _

_boyS:YES SIR!_

_milatary chief :skullen. You already dont have hair so your done. and girls drop and give me 20!_

_girls: Yes sir! _

_Milatary:supper is in 3 hours. And go to your cabins as soon as your done._

_rachel:well this place Isent bad._

_?:it iS for now... To keep t nt so bad u have to be nice and do what chief wants o win his approval. And it's better. He picks one girl and boy to be his special people each 3 years. _

_Rachel:oh.. So he will turn mean soon?_

_?!:yup.. just try your best and I heard if your his special people or Pearson he lets you out of milatary early! _

_Rachel:Then that is my goal!_

_?:iTS everyone's goal. So good luck little newbie!_

_rachel :u too... what will I do!? _

_Irose: I don't KNEw but I am winnin that. Chiefs approval! _

_Rachel:everyone is. And me too now lets go win his little approval_

_irose:ya! _

_Tbc.._


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

** Ruby gloom:telephone**

* * *

**11/21/32**

** dear diary, im still Im military school which sucks but I found something interesting 3 month. Ago. Mom almost admited her feelings to dad in a cave. Well i know I have my own diary with a heart and stars on it but its intresting to read mom's diary. She was younger,prettier,And more fun than she is right tom is being a jerk face. Skullen gave me flowers yesterday :D. Irose is playing hard to get on Dan(obviously she was the 3rd most popular/pretty girl in school and im 2nd) well gotta go to stupid annoying training right now so well sorry this is a short page diary but see u tomorrow.- Rachel Gloom :)**

* * *

**-bell rings noisily-**

**dan:*winks at Irose* **

**irose:blushes but dosent show it***

**skullen:*smiles and and stares at Rachel***

**rachel:teeehee *blushes alot***

**tom:*gets mad* *winks at rachel***

**rachel:*makes disgusted face at Tom***

**- 1 hour later and bell rings- **

**rachel:what am I gonna do?**

**irose:I don't know. Tom is annoying. more than usual.**

**rachel:ya. He won't stop. I rejected him 3 months ago. Also he kissed me..**

**irose: Seriously u let him kiss you.**

**rachel: just kissed me! He was smiling until I slapped him.**

**irose:okay tell him that u will kiss him again if he stops annoying your love life.**

**Rachel:fine! Tomorrow!**

**irose:u Better pucker up for tomorrow!**

**-3 hours later..and with Tom-**

**tom:I want rachel to be my girlfriend. **

**Dan: if u actully love her you should set her free.**

**tom:starting in two days! **

**Dan: she and skullen are cuter together..**

**Tom:SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Skullen:i hope rachel does like me. I'm gonna ask her out I'm asp scared**

**Screamy:DONT U THINK I FEEL THAT! **

**Skullen: sorry screamy and what the heck are u doing up there**

**Screamy:I'm stuck! **

**Skullen:*takes him out of ceiling* well atleast your safe now. Well goodnight roomy**

**screamy:*yawns* goodnight**

* * *

**-the next day- **

**rachel:*goes up to tom* look Tom. can u stop annoying me?**

**tom:what's the catch**

**rachel:*rolls eyes* I will kiss u.**

**Tom:how about u date me for a month and u have to kiss me today and all the other days of the month and then I will stop **

**Rachel:FINE! Just stop annoying me! **

**Tom:good *kisses rachel***

**rachel:*still slaps him* **

**tom:OWW!**

**rachel. U dident say anything about me slapping you :) *goes away***

**dan: I don't think u guys. Have it.**

**tom:what do I mean?**

**dan: sparks. She and skullen do but not u and her.**

**tom:I'm going now..**

**dan:whatever**

* * *

**Rachel:it dident happen as planned.**

**irose:what happened?**

**rachel:I have to be his girlfriend for a month. Why does he have to be my first boyfriend!**

**irose: a month will fly by as fast as u know it**

**rachel: I gotta go. Chief told me I have to meet him in the office**

**irose: well bye**

**rachel:bye!**

**irose:*sighs* *goes to cabin* *opens up scrap book* we haven't talked to Mckenna much since we got here.. All 3 of us were friends until...**

**-flashbackk-**

**younger irose:wanna be my new best friend?**

**younger Rachel:ya! *hugs***

**Younger Mckenna : :l *screams and cries* **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:I stole Mckenna's best friend.. That's why she barley talks to ya and she hates me... *flips page* the time all of us met the boys.**

**-flashback-**

**younger Dan: you are weally pretty rose.**

**younger irose: it's irose but you could call me that *blushes***

**younger skullen: you are rachel gloom! I'm a big fan and you are prettierin Pearson.**

**younger Rachel:*starts turning red* **

**younger skullen:are you okay?**

**younger rachel:yes.. Hehe**

**younger tom: *stares at rachel* Rachel you are very very stupendous.**

**Younger rachel: are u calling me stupid *begins to cry***

**riley (Tom and dan's mother): TOM APOLAGIZE AND NO TOP LANGUAGE.**

**younger Tom: but mommy! **

**Riley:NOW! **

**younger skullen: it's okay rachel.*gives her necklace* it's from my great grandParents**

**Rachel:*opens locket* it's pretty. Thank you! **

**Younger Tom:*feels bad* **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:*turns page* **

**younger rachel: lol I love my party! **

**Younger irose:happy 10th birthday **

**younger rachel:thank you! Lets go prank mrs. Doodoo she deserves it **

**younger irose:but we are supposed to do this to her and she is nice.**

**younger rachel:whatever. Baby. i will do it myself. **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:*turns page* **

**-flashback-**

**Rachel: OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL SQUEE I KNOW WHO I WANT TO DATE FOR MY HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE.**

**Irose:who? **

**Rachel:skullen *points to him***

**irose:skeleton boy? **

**Rachel: you already know him.**

**irose:i know but he is my cousin.**

**rachel:wait really? **

**irose: did I mention Mckenna is my cousin btw **

**rachel:really!? **

**irose:ya but Mckenna hates me for some unknown reason **

**rachel:I IDONT know ethier.**

**Irose:but ya skullen is my cousin. My mom had a sister who married a skeleton. Her sister was a regular human. She dident have one eye because before mom's parents were a cyclops and a human. All I know is that aunt's name is Jordan and the skeleton's name was jason.**

**rachel:how is Mckenna your cousin?**

**irose: my dad's brother and his wife had her**

**rachel: makes sense**

**irose: well anyways we should tho to class right away **

**rachel:k bye. **

**-end of flashback**

**tbc...**

**next time on telephone..**

**Rachel: what's the news!**

**ruby:you h-h-have c-c-c-c**

**rachel:WHAT! HAVE WHAT!**

**skullen: :D *sees rachel and tom and leaves***

**Rachel:IT IS NOT WHAT U THINK IT WAS A DEAL WE MADE!**

**tom:*feels guilty***

**McKenna:YOU LIER! MY MOM ISENT *cries* MY PARENTS ARENT DE-**

**irose:ya DOCTOR U DONT KNOWN WHAT U YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! We Aren't ORPHANS! *both cry***

**doctor: I'm sorry. **

**rachel:MY WHOLE LIFE IS TURNING UPSIDE DOWN! IM BECOMING WHAT MY MOTHER DIDENT WANT ME TO BECOME**

**tom:why wont you give me a chance and date me**

**Rachel: it would be wierd and I don't feel the connection I feel around skullen. Atleast he gets me. how do I feel?**

**tom:sad?**

**rachel:DEPRESSED! UGH! *leaves***

** mckenna: *cries* can't you see how I feel about u?**

**tom: in sorry Mckenna. **

**Mckenna:just like what happened to my mom! bye!**

** to be continued...:.**


End file.
